


Stars Fall from the Sky

by wholehearted



Series: Soulmates [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex is helpless to resist, Established Relationship, Fluff, Laughter, M/M, Music, Soulmates, Their family and friends are ridiculous, gorgeous Guerin, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholehearted/pseuds/wholehearted
Summary: Alex is stunned...shocked, really.





	Stars Fall from the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bisexualalienblast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualalienblast/gifts), [aliencowboyswagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencowboyswagger/gifts).



> Here's the next installment of the _Soulmates_ series. This one is a shoutout to peoplediedrobert and Bookworm09 who have expressed very strong feelings about Michael Guerin. 😘
> 
> Thank you to BeStillMySlashyHeart and caitlesshea for the fresh eyes and feedback. 😍
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! ❤️

_ Oh my god! What are they doing? _

Alex is sitting at a table with Michael next to him. Their hands are clasped, fingers laced. Alex cannot really believe what he’s seeing or hearing. It’s completely ridiculous. 

The tune playing is a 60’s era pop-love song.  _ Who’s even heard this song in the last 50 years?  _ Alex only recognizes it because his mom always loved the oldies and would listen to this stuff nonstop. 

The antics happening in front of him are astounding and slightly appalling. Alex knows they’re just having some fun, but it’s almost too awkward to watch. Almost. 

Liz and Isobel have a spotlight on them, as they do a terrible job of singing, if you could call it that, and haphazardly twirling one another around. 

**_Baby I'm yours_ **

**_And I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky_ **

**_Yours until the rivers all run dry_ **

The two women are exceptionally bad at harmonizing. Alex isn’t sure if the key they’re in is safe for humans to hear, or animals, for that matter. 

As the second verse starts, Kyle and Max join the frey.  _ Are you kidding me right now? _ The two men are somehow worse than the women, but that doesn’t seem to matter to anyone.  _ Am I the only one here with eyes and ears that work? _

Watching them all croon and dance to this song is absurd. Alex is fully entertained, though a tad mortified on their behalves. 

He looks over at Michael who is watching and laughing. He catches Michael’s eye and whispers, “Did you know this was happening?” Michael shrugs and shakes his head. The only emotion Alex can feel through their soulbond is happiness, so he turns back to watch the travesty. 

_ Oh no. What’s happening now?  _

Liz and Isobel approach the table, each of them taking one of Michael’s hands, pulling him into the spotlight. He seems pretty reluctant, and rightfully so. This is a little much, even for Michael Guer—.  _ Oh god! No! _

Alex watches in abject horror as Michael grabs the mic from Kyle, who scowls at him in response, and starts singing the words directly to Alex.  _ I’m gonna kill him!  _

**_Do my best to keep you satisfied_ **

Alex feels his face warm with a blush.

**_Nothing in this world can drive me away_ **

**_'Cause every day you'll hear me say_ **

**_Baby I'm yours_ **

_ Oh, there’s more I see. Cool, cool. _

While Michael takes the lead vocals, the original four lunatics appear to be doing some sort of a mock-coordinated dance routine, serving as back up singers.  _ I’m going to die of embarrassment right here in this room.  _

Michael’s eyes are twinkling, his nose crinkled up, and a massive smile on his face as he sings. Right before it’s over, Michael sort of lunge-leaps sideways and the four idiots catch him. 

He’s now sprawled across them, the traitorous quartet holding his weight, as Michael finishes the song. 

**_Baby I'm yours_ **

**_Till the stars fall from the sky_ **

**_Baby I'm yours_ **

**_Till the rivers all run dry_ **

**_Baby I'm yours_ **

**_Till the poets run out of rhyme_ **

**_Baby I'm yours_ **

The room erupts in applause and laughter. Michael hugs each of his co-conspirators, and heads back toward Alex. 

He ambles over, full of that cowboy swagger, and clearly unrepentant about his performance. Alex can feel his resolve crumbling. 

Alex tries to maintain some semblance of a cool demeanor, but he whisper-hisses, “Didn’t know anything about it, huh?”

Michael has the gall to look smug, like he’s just pulled off the biggest coup in history, or something! Just standing there, throwing off a real self-satisfied vibe, actually! Eyes smoldering, with all that gorgeous hair (wild and unruly as ever) out there looking all touchable, and whatnot! Alex’s hands twitch in anticipation of fisting those silky locks, and pulling them, just a little.  _ That curly haired fuck! _ And his mouth! That man’s got the nerve to lick his lips in that sinful way, and roll his tongue around like a tantalizing treat! In a room full of innocent people no less! Like he’s not going to start a riot with all of his carelessly erotic gestures. 

“Pretty pleased with yourself?” Alex huffs. 

Michael’s only response is a slow, dreamy blink.  _ Is that a smile-smirk?!  _

Alex glares at him. “I’m breaking up with you over this.” 

Michael laughs and leans over to whisper in his ear, “Too late, darlin’. You already said ‘I do’ two hours ago. You’re stuck with me, Alex Guerin.” The look on Michael’s face makes Alex want to slap him and kiss him breathless, all at the same time. “Face it, best.reception.ever!”

Alex can feel his nostrils flare, as he purses his lips together. He’s trying not to encourage this type of public shenanigans, but Alex isn’t sure he’s doing a very convincing job of it. Lord knows if he allows himself to look amused now, the man will never stop. 

Alex is about to get really snarky when he feels pure love pulsing through the soulbond.  _ Cheater!  _ Michael knows that when they purposely push/emphasize their feelings to one another through the bond there’s an instant reaction of calmness that washes over the other person. Alex is helpless to resist, though, to be fair, he’s always had trouble maintaining self control where Michael is concerned. 

Alex rolls his eyes, though he’s filled with warmth and happy goodness from his mate. He grabs Michael’s face and gives him a quick, but firm, kiss. The lopsided grin that Michael gives him in response is how they end up in the broom closet five minutes later. The two of them grappling for balance, as they push and pull to get each other’s clothes off and consummate their marriage. 

“I love you, husband” Michael pants through labored breaths.

“I love you too, rockstar.”

The last coherent thoughts Alex has before Michael ravishes his body, rendering him boneless:  _ That song was perfect; he’s the best damned thing that’s ever happened to me. _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. 😊
> 
> Here's Barbara Lewis's [Baby I'm Yours](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xKZ7o7EXHFM)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr (same username or malex-allthehearteyes)!


End file.
